Black Tears She Cried
by Muraki's Princess
Summary: Another investigation for the Shinigami's. Death, Suicide, Mystery, Love, Hate, Humor, Horror and Sadden are the words to express this future story


[EnMaCho]  
  
"I want you Tsuzuki, Hisoka, Watari and Tatsumi to now go to Kyoto" Chief Kanoe said speaking to the group as he sat behind his desk. Tatsumi set some tea on his desk. "Will we be paid?" Tatsumi asked tilting his glasses. "If you do the job right" Chief Kanoe said. Watari took a seat and looked at Gushoushin. "So what do you want us to do?" Hisoka asked. "First get that drunk something" Chief Kanoe said as Tsuzuki put his head on the wall "There has been some strange dark energy's coming from a local school, many suicides have been attempted, we need to find the source of this and stop it as well as bring what ever is out there to justice".  
  
"Here are some small minor details on the case, no links has been found so far but the victims were all found holding a crucifix in their right hand" Gushoushin said handing Hisoka the files. "Tatsumi and Tsuzuki will be posing as an History and Math's Teacher, Hisoka you are enrolled in the school as a student, and Watari you have been hired as assistant to a science teacher" Chief Kanoe said. "Too many things are in my head" Tsuzuki whined. "Leave immediately, find a hotel and you start tomorrow" Chief said.  
  
[Hotel]  
  
"Wow this hotel is great!" Tsuzuki said as he held an ice pack to his head. "It's only 3 stars" Tatsumi said taking a seat. "I'm hungry what's to eat?" Tsuzuki asked. Hisoka walked outside. Tsuzuki looked up "What's wrong with him?". "So what should we order?" Watari asked holding the phone. Tsuzuki's eyes glowed.  
  
[Outside]  
  
Hisoka took a breath of fresh air and sighed. It seemed to be snowing tiny flakes, the outside was covered in white. He looked up at the full white moon, it was bright but unlike the sun. He looked down at the empty streets and saw something in the shadows. He was surprised to see a little girl, her hair was just visible, it matched her skin, she was so pale. She clutched a tiny blonde hair, blue eyed doll dressed red in her hands. 'What the heck is a little girl doing out this late' Hisoka thought. The little girl looked up at him with silvery blue eyes and smiled at him. Hisoka felt a jolt of coldness and watched the girl run off. 'what was that?'.  
  
[Next Day]  
  
"I'm your new History teacher Tsuzuki Asato, It is nice to meet you and I hope you will enjoy having me here" Tsuzuki gave a smile and the girls awed. "Tsuzuki Sensei! Where are you from?" a girl asked. "How old are you Sensei?" another asked. "Are you married?". Tsuzuki laughed " I cannot tell where I am from, I am uh 25yrs old and I am single" he replied. More of the girl gossiped on. Tsuzuki picked up a piece of paper "It seems we have a new student, Kurosaki Hisoka". Hisoka stood up "I am Kurosaki Hisoka Sensei" Hisoka and slightly bowed. The girls looked at him and awed and Hisoka glared back. "Ok so let's start of with Ancient Roman History...." the door opened and in came a girl, pale as. "Uh yes?" Tsuzuki said. "Sorry I am late Sensei, I am Yukite Shizuka" she said politely. Tsuzuki smiled "Please take your then". She took her seat next to Hisoka.  
  
"Are you new? Or have I been away to long?" She asked jokingly. "I just came here today" Hisoka muttered. "I'm Shizuka Yukite" she whispered as Tsuzuki talked. "Kurosaki Hisoka" he muttered. "Well I'll leave you alone then" she said as she heard his tone of voice. Hisoka looked at the white haired girl "Uh Yukite" he said but she cut him off "Don't talk to me" she muttered as she took notes from the board "you don't have to say you're sorry". 'How'd she know I was going to say that?' he thought. A grin spread across Shizuka's face.  
  
[Lunch]  
  
"Yukite can I talk to you?" Tsuzuki asked. "You want to see a note to give to my homeroom teacher" Shizuka said. "Wow it's like you just read my mind" Tsuzuki said with a laugh. "Sorry I get that a lot, I have been absent for two days" she said as she gave him a note. "Thanks, oh Hisoka will you stay behind please?" Tsuzuki asked. He nodded "Nice to meet you Tsuzuki sensei, I look forward to you teaching us" Shizuka said and left for lunch.  
  
"She's nice, but she looks like she hasn't eaten, she's so thin" Tsuzuki said. "I sensed something during class, something I sensed last night" Hisoka said sitting at an empty desk. "Why didn't you say something while we were eating shabu shabu?" Tsuzuki asked. (Note: Shabu Shabu a Japanese winter family meal with different meats & vegetables cooked in broth). "I don't know maybe because you were all getting drunk and eating to remember" Hisoka said coldly. "Maybe we should..." but were interrupted when a scream was heard down the hall.  
  
[Hall]  
  
Tsuzuki and Hisoka bursted out of the classroom to see Yukite on the floor, her hand to her mouth and her other hand was covered in blood. "Yukite!" Hisoka shouted and ran to her. He grabbed her and looked into her silvery blue eyes which looked blank "M-My L-Locker!" she muttered out. Hisoka turned to the locker an looked away with a horror stricken face. Tsuzuki walked over and had a look, a girl was in there. She was severely slashed, no eyes in the sockets, hands hanging by the bone, blood and flesh everywhere. "Who did this?" he asked astonished. "T-That's K-Kirika S- Satome, t-the most p-popular g-girl in school!" Yukite sobbed on Hisoka's shoulder and then pushed Hisoka away. "D-Don't come near me, please!" She said franticly. "What's wrong?" Hisoka asked. "I-I can't take this anymore! Why does this always happen to me!" she shrieked and ran off. "Yukite!" Hisoka called and ran after her.  
  
[Staffroom]  
  
"Poor Shizuka, she's been through so much" Watari said. "You know about her?" Tsuzuki asked. "Yep, her mother is dead, and the father no one has seen, people suspect he doesn't even come home, but recently she's the one who has been running into this sort of trouble, rumors are she can communicate with the dead, and that she can feel things other can't" Watari explained. "That's sad, if I met her father I would give him a kick" Tsuzuki said. The door of the staffroom knocked. A teacher answered it "Oi Asato, some kid wants to talk". "Thanks, oh Hisoka where....." "She's going to jump!" he shouted. "Who?" Watari asked. "Yukite!" Hisoka said. "Let's go" Tsuzuki shouted.  
  
[Outside]  
  
"Please Yukite don't do it" shouted Tsuzuki shouted from below. "Oh hello Sensei, it's too bad we never really met" she said with a small smile. "Why are you doing this?" Tsuzuki shouted. "Heh foolish question, you're a Shinigami you should know how I feel, seeing so many deaths that seem to appear, seeing things, feeling things, reading minds, it's just so painful" she cried. "We can help you" Watari shouted. "Where is Hisoka?" Tsuzuki muttered.  
  
"Yukite, don't do it" Hisoka said behind her. "Hisoka you idiot" she said, her white hair in her eyes. "No, I won't, your like me" Hisoka said. "I wish, I am so different, I haven't seen my father since I was 10yrs old, I raise me and my sister, my mothers dead and my little sister too, and I have been through hell" she shouted "I have no reason to live". She looked down at Watari and Tsuzuki "I wish I didn't meet such nice people as you, I wish you didn't have to see me like this" she muttered. She let go of the railing. "Yukite you idiot!" Hisoka called and did a run up and jumped off after her. 'Shit I can't fly in front of these people!' Hisoka thought. He grabbed onto Yukite "Hisoka!" she whispered "Why?". "Idiot" Hisoka muttered with a smile and they hit the ground hard. Tsuzuki and some students crowded around them "Hisoka! Yukite!" he shouted looking at the two bodies. Yukite holding a Crucifix in her right hand.  
  
TBC....  
  
KC: Will they ever uh come back?  
  
Tsuzuki: Hisoka will, I'm sure of it ^_^  
  
KC: True  
  
Tsuzuki: and I'm sure Yukite will too since Hisoka sorta softened her fall  
  
KC: True again  
  
Tatsumi: The school won't give me money till the end of the month _  
  
Watari: This school needs more science facilities  
  
KC: Argh I'll try my best to impress you all  
  
Tsuzuki: I want more food  
  
Hisoka: I want to be the hero for once  
  
All: O_O you are  
  
Hisoka: Oh.......  
  
Please review, as this was my first Yami no Matsuei fanfic, be nice 


End file.
